


The Boys Of Summer

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know what you've got until it's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for acostilow.Also for LJ's supernatural100 ("Not A Creature Was Stirring.")

Once in awhile, everything settled down. A hunt would finish, and all the tabloids and underground hotlines would go silent.

It was late summer when Sam and Dean suddenly found nothing new waiting. The lake next to the cabin they'd been renting was still warm. They spent three days skipping rocks and swimming, with breaks for sex, food, and sleep.

"Think we're in Limbo?" Sam asked.

"Looks more like Wisconsin to me."

A demon surfaced in Springfield the next day.

"I was getting restless anyway," Dean said.

But in his mind, all he saw was the sunshine-brightness of Sam's smile.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
